Nerdy's Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke
by NerdyGamerJ
Summary: After being kicked out of his mother's house, Nerdy decides to go out on his own Pokemon journey! However, this isn't a regular adventure. Will Nerdy and his team be able to conquer the Inigo League?


**Chapter 1:**

"AHH!"

A teenage boy woke from a terrible nightmare. His mother ran as fast as she could up the steps.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked. "What happened?

"I had a dream I was in some weird white dimension that spanned forever." he began. "Then, some old dude came and started asking me questions like: 'What's your name?', and 'Are you a Boy or a Girl?'. Then, he shrunk me down to the size of a bug and threw me into the roof of our house."

"I knew this day would come…" his mother mother put her hand over her mouth and ominously looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"That dream is a sign son. When a young man or woman has that dream, it means its time for them to get out of the house and go on a Pokemon journey."

"Mom, that kinda just sounds like an excuse to get me out of the ho…"

"Come on son! You don't want to be late! Here's your bag…"

"This feels heavy. Did you already pack for me?"

"And here's a new set of clothes and a brand new hat for you…"

"Can we slow down a second?"

"NO TIME!"

The mom picked her son out of his bed, pulled him down the stairs and flung him out the front door.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Goodbye!, Nerdy!" Nerdy's Mother said, slamming the front door shut.

* * *

 **Name: Nerdy**

 **. 17**

 **. Forced out of house**

 **. Might have some parental issues (Then again, don** **'** **t all trainers?)**

* * *

"Well shit," Nerdy said, picking himself up.

* * *

 _ **PALLET TOWN**_

* * *

"Hmm" Nerdy pondered, approaching Route 1. "I guess this is as good a place as any to find Pokemon."

"HOLD YOUR BISCUITS!" an elderly voice yelled.

"JESUS!" Nerdy jumped.

* * *

 **Professor Oak**

 **. 60+**

 **. Pallet Town Pokemon Professor**

 **. Might be a little senile**

* * *

"Nerdy, you can't go into the tall grass without a Pokemon of your own!" Oak yelled. "Come with me, I'll get you started!"

Oak grabbed Nerdy and ran all the way across town to his lab.

"Damn you move fast for an old man," Nerdy gasped, walking through the front door of Oak's lab.

"Well!" a cocky voice laughed. "What's up Nerdy?"

* * *

 **Rival: Richard**

 **. 17**

 **. Oak** **'** **s Grandson**

 **. Also might have parental issues**

* * *

"Hey, Richard." Jacob mumbled. "You getting a Pokemon too?"

"Sure am! I don't see why gramps is giving you one though!"

"Shut up, Richard!"

"Quiet now you two!" Oak yelled. "Look, I've got three Poke Balls on the counter here. Each one has a Pokemon. Nerdy, you pick first."

"What?" Richard asked.

Nerdy smiled and flipped Richard the bird on his way to choose a Pokemon.

"Let's see here…" Nerdy looked at his options. "Ah! I'll choose this one!"

Nerdy tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his first Pokemon.

* * *

 **Charmander (Niko) Lv. 5**

 **Impish Nature**

* * *

"What the hell?" the Charmander asked. "I'M FREE!"

"Hey Niko!" Nerdy smiled.

"Who the hell is Niko?"

"You. That's the name I gave you. I'm your trainer now."

"Aw shit." Niko grumbled under his breath.

"Come on. It won't be that bad."

"Move out of the way already!" Richard yelled, shoving Nerdy and Niko out of the way.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Niko asked.

"That's Richard. Our rival." Jacob grunted.

"Hehe. I guess you could say he's a real Dick."

"Hehe." Jacob chuckled at Niko's pun.

Richard pressed the button on the Poke Ball he selected, revealing his Squirtle.

"Come on Nerdy!" Richard sneered. "Let's duke battle with our new Pokemon."

"Let's kick this guy's ass!" Niko smiled.

"Scratch!" Nerdy yelled.

"Tackle!" Richard yelled.

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

Scratch!"

After a long back and forth, Squirtle finally went down.

"Yes!" Nerdy cheered. "We won, Niko!"

Niko looked up at his trainer and smiled.

 _Maybe this won_ _'_ _t be so bad._ Niko thought to himself.

"Damn! I picked the wrong Pokemon!" Richard grunted.

"Nah, you just suck." Niko taunted.

"Hehe." Nerdy and Niko chuckled again.

"Whatever. Gramps. Nerdy. Smell ya later." Richard stormed off.

"What does that even mean?" Niko asked.

"No one knows." Nerdy said. "Anyway, come on. It's time to go."

"A'ight."

Oak watched as his grandson's rival left his lab. He walked over to the table and released Bulbasaur from his Poke Ball.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." Oak smiled.

* * *

On the outskirts of town, Nerdy and Niko were about to leave Pallet, when loud dubstep music started blaring from Oak's lab.

"What the hell is that?" Nerdy asked.

"Oak and Bulbasaur like to get high and party together." Niko explained.

"The professor's a stoner?"

"It's for his 'glaucoma'." Niko said in air quotes.

"Never would've thought."

"It makes sense. Especially with the Pokemon he has. Bulbasaur deals it, I light it, and Squirtle cools him off."

"Hm. I guess that does make sense."

"But what doesn't makes sense is your name. What the hell kinda name is Nerdy?"

"Oh, that's just a nickname I've had since I was a kid."

"What's your real name?"

"It's…"


End file.
